Coffee is a Girls Best Friend
by rw4life
Summary: DHr....can't say much without giving it away...hermione bumps into someone on her way to an interview...
1. Chapter 1

You can tell that the world is coming to an end when coffee ruins your morning. Now morning is usually a great time for me once I've had my coffee, but no today was Friday the 13th and although I'm not normally a very superstitious person, it was starting to get to me.

"Oomph! Shit! And that was a new shirt too!"

"Oh, sorry, her let me help you up."

I reached out to take the man's hand. He pulled me up and I came face to face with...

"Malfoy?"

"Shit Granger!"

He let go, goddamn did that hurt, I'll have a bruised ass forever now.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to here" he held out his hand again, but this time i knew who he was.

"No thanks _Malfoy" _I drawled, gee, since when was I such a bitch."I can manage on my own." why the hell was he being so goddamn nice? Wasn't he a death eater?

"Fine, I'll be on my way there, sorry about the coffee...it looked good."

Damn straight it looked good, it was...wait, did he just say sorry? The words "malfoy" and "sorry" do not go together unless there is a "does not say" in between, what is going on?? The world _is_ coming to a end.

"Wait! Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't I a _Mudblood_?"

Goddamn Hermione, why didn't you just accept that he was nice and appreciate that, why did you have to open your fat mouth. Sometimes I really am stupid.

"Oh, I dunno, I guess I grew up, people change you know."

"Yea, I...guess. But...I...you're a Malfoy, they can't change!"

Jesus Christ, I really am a dumbass.

"Yea. That's how all of you people think of me isn't it."he said, his voice growing colder. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rising. "I can't change for the better can I? It's all a trick to get secrets out of the Order. THERE IS NO MORE ORDER AND I'M _NOT_ A DEATH EATER! Goddamn it! I don't WANT to _be_ a Malfoy! I want to be DRACO!"

"Oh...well..sorry, I didn't know..."

"YEA, YOU'RE RIGHT YOU DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Well..I...I'm off now..important...things...you know.."

"Wait! Umm..you might need a new shirt, it's cold and..."

I looked at my shirt. Shit. It was practically see through, and I have an interview in...

"4 MINUTES! SHIT! FUCK! I'M GONNA BE SO LATE!!" I made a run for it.

"SORRY DRACO, NO TIME! SEE YOU AROUND!!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Draco's POV.

She called me Draco. I never thought I'd hear her, out of all people, call me draco. And she cursed. Goody-two-shoes Hermione cursed. Wow, this day kept getting weirder and weirder.

Shit, now I was going to be late too. I had to give some other freak a job interview. I apparated to my office. And just in time too.

"Mr. Malfoy, the young lady has just arrived, should I show her in?"

Even my secretary called me malfoy.

"Oh yes, of course, bring her in."


	2. Chapter 2

You can tell that the world is coming to an end when coffee ruins your morning. Now morning is usually a great time for me once I've had my coffee, but no today was Friday the 13th and although I'm not normally a very superstitious person, it was starting to get to me.

"Oomph! Shit! And that was a new shirt too!"

"Oh, sorry, her let me help you up."

I reached out to take the man's hand. He pulled me up and I came face to face with...

"Malfoy?"

"Shit Granger!"

He let go, goddamn did that hurt, I'll have a bruised ass forever now.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to here" he held out his hand again, but this time i knew who he was.

"No thanks _Malfoy" _I drawled, gee, since when was I such a bitch."I can manage on my own." why the hell was he being so goddamn nice? Wasn't he a death eater?

"Fine, I'll be on my way there, sorry about the coffee...it looked good."

Damn straight it looked good, it was...wait, did he just say sorry? The words "malfoy" and "sorry" do not go together unless there is a "does not say" in between, what is going on?? The world _is_ coming to a end.

"Wait! Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't I a _Mudblood_?"

Goddamn Hermione, why didn't you just accept that he was nice and appreciate that, why did you have to open your fat mouth. Sometimes I really am stupid.

"Oh, I dunno, I guess I grew up, people change you know."

"Yea, I...guess. But...I...you're a Malfoy, they can't change!"

Jesus Christ, I really am a dumbass.

"Yea. That's how all of you people think of me isn't it."he said, his voice growing colder. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rising. "I can't change for the better can I? It's all a trick to get secrets out of the Order. THERE IS NO MORE ORDER AND I'M _NOT_ A DEATH EATER! Goddamn it! I don't WANT to _be_ a Malfoy! I want to be DRACO!"

"Oh...well..sorry, I didn't know..."

"YEA, YOU'RE RIGHT YOU DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Well..I...I'm off now..important...things...you know.."

"Wait! Umm..you might need a new shirt, it's cold and..."

I looked at my shirt. Shit. It was practically see through, and I have an interview in...

"4 MINUTES! SHIT! FUCK! I'M GONNA BE SO LATE!!" I made a run for it.

"SORRY DRACO, NO TIME! SEE YOU AROUND!!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Draco's POV.

She called me Draco. I never thought I'd hear her, out of all people, call me draco. And she cursed. Goody-two-shoes Hermione cursed. Wow, this day kept getting weirder and weirder.

Shit, now I was going to be late too. I had to give some other freak a job interview. I apparated to my office. And just in time too.

"Mr. Malfoy, the young lady has just arrived, should I show her in?"

Even my secretary called me malfoy.

"Oh yes, of course, bring her in."

"Hermione?"

"Shit, malfoy!"

Yipee, back to refering to me by my disgusting last name, not that my first name was much better. But when she said it it was like– hold on a second, i was thinking romantic thoughts about mudblood. Shit, maybe granger was right, maybe i can't change.

"Quit gaping Granger (a/n. ooo alliteration...teehee...the looser that I am...proceed to read...), now on to interview questions...sit down."

She sat, wow, i can get used to her listening to me...

"now, lets see this "impressive resume"...hmmm...not bad."

In fact that thing was bloody amazing!

"This is kind of strange..." hermione said

"pardon me?"

Oooo, look at me being a gentleman...quite a change indeed!

"I mean, I came here, not thinking you would be the boss of a company called "Protect the Muggles from our Magic" (a/n...come on, you try to think of something better, just know it has to do with helping muggles, which is very un-malfoyish.)

"Oh, well i...it's a successful company and either i was to be the boss of it, or just another worker somewhere else. Besides, it makes good money so i don't mind."

I had made her laugh!

"It's always about money isn't it? sigh some things never change...so, what are these genius questions?"

"Oh...well, there aren't very many. Alright...why do you want this position?"

"Well...being Muggleborn i know what a shock it is to discover that there is a world beyond the Muggle world. Some people aren't as willing to accept it, working with this company would help aid fellow wizards and muggles from getting in harms way. And it pays well."

"Oh...yes...now, umm, what do you think you could contribute to our, umm, business?"

Damn, i wasn't paying attention to a single word she was saying. I was concentrating on the way her mouth was moving and just the sound of her and– shit draco! This has got to stop!

"Umm...malfoy, mr.malfoy...draco?"

"Oh, yes..sorry, i think that's it...but wait, if you answre this correctly, you'll be our new assistant manager..." hell even if she didn't answer correctly she would be my assistant, that resume was bloody fantastic, superb!

"Yes, what's this trivial question?"

"Would you like to go have some coffee with me sometime? I mean, I _do_ owe you..."

AAHAHAHA!! What will she say? How will she react? Read to find out!! Actually, I don't know myself, hmm...I wonder. So what do you think? First not one shot story!

I do have one question to you all, should I go on making it rated M for later chapters, cuz I'm not very sure how to go about writing that and I don't know if it's a good idea or if you chaps like it the way it is...let me know! Tata!


	3. Chapter 3

You can tell that the world is coming to an end when coffee ruins your morning. Now morning is usually a great time for me once I've had my coffee, but no today was Friday the 13th and although I'm not normally a very superstitious person, it was starting to get to me.

"Oomph! Shit! And that was a new shirt too!"

"Oh, sorry, her let me help you up."

I reached out to take the man's hand. He pulled me up and I came face to face with...

"Malfoy?"

"Shit Granger!"

He let go, goddamn did that hurt, I'll have a bruised ass forever now.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to here" he held out his hand again, but this time i knew who he was.

"No thanks _Malfoy" _I drawled, gee, since when was I such a bitch."I can manage on my own." why the hell was he being so goddamn nice? Wasn't he a death eater?

"Fine, I'll be on my way there, sorry about the coffee...it looked good."

Damn straight it looked good, it was...wait, did he just say sorry? The words "malfoy" and "sorry" do not go together unless there is a "does not say" in between, what is going on?? The world _is_ coming to a end.

"Wait! Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't I a _Mudblood_?"

Goddamn Hermione, why didn't you just accept that he was nice and appreciate that, why did you have to open your fat mouth. Sometimes I really am stupid.

"Oh, I dunno, I guess I grew up, people change you know."

"Yea, I...guess. But...I...you're a Malfoy, they can't change!"

Jesus Christ, I really am a dumbass.

"Yea. That's how all of you people think of me isn't it."he said, his voice growing colder. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rising. "I can't change for the better can I? It's all a trick to get secrets out of the Order. THERE IS NO MORE ORDER AND I'M _NOT_ A DEATH EATER! Goddamn it! I don't WANT to _be_ a Malfoy! I want to be DRACO!"

"Oh...well..sorry, I didn't know..."

"YEA, YOU'RE RIGHT YOU DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Well..I...I'm off now..important...things...you know.."

"Wait! Umm..you might need a new shirt, it's cold and..."

I looked at my shirt. Shit. It was practically see through, and I have an interview in...

"4 MINUTES! SHIT! FUCK! I'M GONNA BE SO LATE!!" I made a run for it.

"SORRY DRACO, NO TIME! SEE YOU AROUND!!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Draco's POV.

She called me Draco. I never thought I'd hear her, out of all people, call me draco. And she cursed. Goody-two-shoes Hermione cursed. Wow, this day kept getting weirder and weirder.

Shit, now I was going to be late too. I had to give some other freak a job interview. I apparated to my office. And just in time too.

"Mr. Malfoy, the young lady has just arrived, should I show her in?"

Even my secretary called me malfoy.

"Oh yes, of course, bring her in."

"Hermione?"

"Shit, malfoy!"

Yipee, back to refering to me by my disgusting last name, not that my first name was much better. But when she said it it was like– hold on a second, i was thinking romantic thoughts about mudblood. Shit, maybe granger was right, maybe i can't change.

"Quit gaping Granger (a/n. ooo alliteration...teehee...the looser that I am...proceed to read...), now on to interview questions...sit down."

She sat, wow, i can get used to her listening to me...

"now, lets see this "impressive resume"...hmmm...not bad."

In fact that thing was bloody amazing!

"This is kind of strange..." hermione said

"pardon me?"

Oooo, look at me being a gentleman...quite a change indeed!

"I mean, I came here, not thinking you would be the boss of a company called "Protect the Muggles from our Magic" (a/n...come on, you try to think of something better, just know it has to do with helping muggles, which is very un-malfoyish.)

"Oh, well i...it's a successful company and either i was to be the boss of it, or just another worker somewhere else. Besides, it makes good money so i don't mind."

I had made her laugh!

"It's always about money isn't it? sigh some things never change...so, what are these genius questions?"

"Oh...well, there aren't very many. Alright...why do you want this position?"

"Well...being Muggleborn i know what a shock it is to discover that there is a world beyond the Muggle world. Some people aren't as willing to accept it, working with this company would help aid fellow wizards and muggles from getting in harms way. And it pays well."

"Oh...yes...now, umm, what do you think you could contribute to our, umm, business?"

Damn, i wasn't paying attention to a single word she was saying. I was concentrating on the way her mouth was moving and just the sound of her and– shit draco! This has got to stop!

"Umm...malfoy, mr.malfoy...draco?"

"Oh, yes..sorry, i think that's it...but wait, if you answre this correctly, you'll be our new assistant manager..." hell even if she didn't answer correctly she would be my assistant, that resume was bloody fantastic, superb!

"Yes, what's this trivial question?"

"Would you like to go have some coffee with me sometime? I mean, I _do_ owe you..."

"well...you do owe me..."

What, me, saying yes to a date with _draco? _Shit i called him draco! What has gotten into me

"yes, I'll go."

I don't remember saying that, damn it, my mouth is working without consulting my brain again.

"Great!"he said "meet me at the leaky cauldron tomorrow at two o'clock sharp. That's all for now, you should report here Monday morning. Good day."

I walked out.i said yes, shit i said yes. Tomorrow? Oh no, i had that lunch with harry and ron. I'll have to floo them and cancel. Shit what am i talking about, I'll–

"draco!" there i go calling him draco again "listen, i just remembered, i have a lunch to go to tomorrow, i won't be able to make it."

"Well, you already accepted, and im not free any other time. You'll have to cancel or move the time. Don't be late."

Fucker. God how I hated his pureblood, rich, smart ass, and incredibly cute–hold on, cute? malfoy? No way.

I ran to my apparation point and turned my heel.

I went to the building, and went up the stairs to my new flat and walked straight into

"MALFOY!"

Wow, this was becoming an hourly occurrence.

"Wow, granger, back to last name basis?"

"Whatever, bugger, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I would like to ask you the very same question."

"I asked first."

"Well, I live here, 5B. you?"

"5A, hell, we're next door neighbours...wait? Don't you live in the Malfoy Manor?"

"Liv_ed_, it was taken away by the ministry for "searching purposes". Personally, I think that old scrigemour(A/N sorry for the spelling, no HP books around.)wanted a larger house."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"No it's alright, it was too drafty anyways."

There was an odd silence. I looked him straight in the eyes. God his eyes were absolutely beautiful. There's no denying it now. I like him.

I honestly think I like her. Shit Draco, what was that! Besides, when are malfoys honest anyway? oh screw it. I adore her. her beautiful chocolate eyes, auburn hair. No draco, don't move any closer, stop, no. Too late, my mouth wasn't listening to my head. I had kissed her, just a peck, wouldn't want Hermione (felt so good to say her name) to press charges. Hold you horses! What! She..no, she wouldn't! No way! She kissed me back..damn, it only lasted a second. But mmm...i had no idea her tongue could do that, she tasted like vanilla and mint. Delicious.

"No, sorry I shouldn't– oh god, I..I've got to go."

'No don't leave' my mind screamed, but I didn't say anything. I let her run off.

It might have been a good thing that she ran. If she hadn't, she would have seen what she did to me. Well, better go to the loo and take care of my "little problem."


	4. Chapter 4

5 more minutes and he would be late.

I kept twirling the empty glass in my hands. I had been sitting there for an hour. Honestly I have nothing better to do. I rescheduled my meeting with Harry and Ron, and other than that… I have no life. Not like it's not obvious or anything.

"Umm…miss can I get you another fire whiskey?"

I turned to Tom the barman. I didn't want to get tipsy before I saw my soon to be boss.

"No. Well…actually, get me one more glass…just one."

10 glasses later

"DRACO!"

Wow! She came on time?

"DRACO! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME!!!"

What in the bloody hell was she talking about?

"Umm…granger?"

"'Sup…hey! Your that funny clown kid right…you like the big red nose thing and the three foot—"

Piss drunk. No other explanation. She stared off into space.

"Do you see that Wrackspurt? Wow! I've never seen one so BIG! He he…that's what she said"

Who said what? And what the hell was a Wrackspurt anyways??

Either she's been waiting for me for FOREVER or she has no tolerance to fire whiskey…but geez she was bonkers when she was drunk!

"Alrighty…I'll pay for your drinks and take you home. I thought said we'd go out for coffee not go off getting pissed!"  
"Haha!! You ARE a clown!!"

We got home and I was still in shock. I had just paid Granger's bill for 13 glasses of fire whiskey. My lucky number. Who knew a girl could get so drunk, especially granger.

I had to carry her up the stairs. For once my lucky number was not-so-lucky. She was pretty light though, but she kept saying stuff about how I was trying to get into her pants. Not that wouldn'—hold on. No not granger…NEVER granger!!

"there we are…do you have the keys?"

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHA!! YOU SAID…KEYS!!!! HAHAHAHAHA"

man she was an annoying drunk. Thank god I've got my wand.

"shit granger! What did you do to the lock! Who do you think would raid your home?"

good thing I have the skeleton key. Landlord is a little friend of mine.

I took her home and tucked her into her bed…I still don't know why I did. She finally conked out…

And I still owe her a cup of coffee

Sorry it's so short…especially since I haven't updated in like…forEVER 

**But I'm bored so I probably will post another soon.**

**To all who complained…I finally figured out how to post separate chapters.**

**And as for my 'short' chapters…sorry people that's just my style…I write what comes to me.**

**But seriously..i want more reviews…I won't threaten you. But it kind of puts me off when I see all those other stories with 1000 reviews. I may not be the best righter…but I need some encouragement if you want me to write more.**

**Now that im done with my ridiculous note which nobady will even bother to read…you can go review!!**

**Thanks!!**


	5. go get yourself a boyfriend

I sat at my couch playing with my "Zelda's Instant Home-Alone Meal!"

The box to that thing basically advertised the fact that I was still living alone.

I still couldn't figure out what happened after my 7th glass of fire whiskey. He probably never showed up and someone had to kick me out of the pub. Still don't know why he chose the leaky cauldron…

UNLESS!! Unless he was still a little bastard who was purposely trying to get me drunk so he could shag me!

Not that any guy would shag me…but wait, kissing me means something doesn't it?

Nah, my theory makes no sense…if that was the case he would have shown up.

Maybe he did but I couldn't remember, after all…he does know where I live.

Yeah…but he would never tuck me in. and knowing him I would have woken up naked handcuffed to the bed. Not that I would have mi—oh god what is wrong with my head! Besides the awful hangover.

No…I'm wrong, I don't know him. not any more. He has changed a lot…I have to admit it. he's still an arrogant twat underneath it all…but…

--

I still don't get why he didn't shag a completely defenseless, pissed girl.

I still can't understand why I didn't shag her while she was drunk.

Most of those weak girls/ any girl at all would have been in my bed the second I saw them laughing hysterically.

Maybe it's because she's not weak.

Maybe I was scared that she would still be able to hex my balls off even when completely pissed—but then again…Wrackspurts?

_Maybe she's not like any of those other girls._

What who said that? Not me…no no…Draco's mind does not think by itself

I keep in control of my thoughts.

Except for when your thoughts are right and you're wrong 

Shut up SHUT UP!!

She's a frizzy haired, buck toothed know it all. No way I'd like her…to any extent. Even as a neighbour!!

But she does have nice legs, and smile and eyes and her teeth aren't that bad anymore…

SHUT UP!!

_Oh no. That wasn't me…that was ALL you._

"it's kind of scary that there are two sides of me inside of me…"

_You said that out loud_

"Oh piss off"

"Oh…alright, I'm sorry, should have knocked."

"oh no! not you…me. I mean my other half my thoughts…sigh just sit down."

God why was I such a blubbering moron around her?

'_cuz you LIKE her, you want to HUG her, you want to KISS her, you want to LO—_

"SHUT UP!…oh I was just—"

" talking to your other half? Listen draco, I don't plan on sitting here on …umm…your sofa listening to you talk all day…"

yea…I need to clean my couch some time soon.

"I was just wondering…what happened yesterday?"

"well you passed out…"

"no shit Sherlock"

"who's Sherlock…nevermind. When I came to the cauldron you were absolutely pissed. So I skipped the coffee part and carried you home where you proceeded to vomit all over your floor and then conk out."

Wow…I'm not that bad of a drunk…am I?

"you're one chick I would NOT like to get drunk with."

"thanks…not that you have a 'chick' to get drunk with anyway"

"what?!"

"Zelda's Instant Home-Alone Meal? It's a sure sign that you are single."

Damn you Zelda! I could make up some bullshit excuse…nah too much energy.

"doesn't mean I don't have fun. You single too?"

is he trying to hook up with me or something? Hmmm…I'll have to think about my answer.

"kind of…"

"what does that mean…either you're single or your not…there's not 'in-the-middle"

"it's complicated."

She's stalling for time I can tell. She needs time to make things up about her bullshit boyfriend. I can tell she's single…she wouldn't have agreed to a date otherwise.

Well it wasn't REALLY a— 

SHUT UP!!

YES! I didn't say it outloud…"back in control!"

"Excuse me?"

Shit

_Ha!_

"Nah..Nah…nothing. I've got a lot of time on my hands…don't mind hearing about this 'complicated' relation ship."

"Well you see, we're friends and he never asked me out…but…umm…yea we are like together."

" 'Like' together? Curious."

"Yea…so I've got to run. See you around bye!"

Wow am I pathetic. I practically ran out of there. Oh well, I'll just go get myself a sundae.

"Wait!"

Shit

"I'll have to meet him sometime…"

Fuck

"Umm…why would you do that?"

"Well, us being neighboors and me being your new boss and all…I'd like to get to know my new employee"

"oh..well sure. That would be…nice"

I'll have to find a guy quick! No sundaes today…I'll just go get myself a boyfriend!!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm thinking of ending this story...

i dont get a lot of review on it or any of my other stories...i have no idea where im going with it and i never have any time...

i think one shots are the only thing that i can really do.

and if i get enough reviews so that i don't end it...believe me this whole summer will have absolutely no updates. I'm going on vacation!


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ I'm baaaaack!! Sorry for te delays….busy year so far and lose of inspiration, after hours and hours I've finished…don't hate!

So that was by far the funniest lunch I've ever had. I came to the café a bit early and ordered a coffee. Then Granger shows up with this tall blonde guy who pretty much looks exactly like me…

I'm a cool person, so I play it cool. He sits across from me with her "boyfriend" and I can just tell he picked him up at a bar a few ours prior to our lunch.

----------

So after scheduling a lunch with Malfoy I ran to the closest bar. There was a very limited selection o guys, probably because it was Sunday noon…. but anyways, I walked around and after an hour of searching I found a decent guy. He was tall, blonde, and a healer. I hoped he'd be convincing enough as my boyfriend, I mean I paid him 5 galleons.

----------

So anyways, she slides into the booth and this guy puts his arm around her, and I can jst tell she's not comfortable, because she kind of squirms away. But anyway, we get to talking, and this guy is a complete moron. And by that I mean he's the complete opposite of me.

----------

The guy's name is Matthew, he's a muggleborn, like me, and he's very kind, modest and from what he told me before lunch he came from a poor family. Yet, somehow, I don't find him appealing to me AT ALL. Every time his hand brushed mine, and every time he said anyting to me I wanted to grimace, there were several time when I probably did, but I'm sure Draco didn't catch that.

----------

AHAHAHAHAHA, so this guy kept talking about how long they've been goig out and where they met and all this crap that really don't want to hear. So I turn to look at Hermione, who I've heard is an awful liar which makes her blatantly honest, and anyway, I look at her and disgust is written all over her face. It was quite a funny sight, I had to pretend to have to go to the bathroom so that I could laugh. When I got back, she must have told him to stop talking about things that made her cringe because we had moved onto quidditch. This guy knew absolutely nothing about the sport, so that conversation was short'lived.

----------

After Malfoy talked to himself about Quidditch for a while we went home. I walked Matthew to my house, so that it would look like he as walking me home. When he left I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Malfoy standing there with that trademark smirk on his face. He said something about how he expected to find Matthew at my apartment considering the fact that we were going out, and throughout his hole speech he was smiling. So I said I was tired closed to door in his face and went to bed. Well tomorrow would be a new day!

Shit, work starts tomorrow.

AN/ that's it! Hope you liked!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ I GOT REVIEWS!!!!!!WHEEEEE!! YAYA ME:throws confetti in air: so I'm treating the people who actually like me by updating sooner. Your welcome :bows:.**

**Much love and here it is:**

HAHA JUST KIDDING!!…But for real now

–

I left the house earlier so as not to run into Malfoy, and I still managed to be late to work. Which of course meant I got stuck working over-time in order to make up for lost time. And of course HE was working over time too. So you try to avoid a man, and it hits you right in the face.

"Hey-lo!"

What the hell is he so happy about? He's working overtime too.

------

So I had finally admitted to myself that I liked her. Not REALLY liked, just sort of. But no matter how little of a crush, a malfoy gets what he wants. So I worked it out perfectly if I do say so myself. Which I do.

I asked a worker of mine to stall her so that she would be late, and i made up a stupid policy about how if the worker is late he or she must make up for lost time and bla bla bla…then I pretended to have some other work and so on and so forth. I even dismissed my secretary early, we were the only two in the office.

------

We were the only two people in the office! Oh how I would kill the man who had to be throwing up al over the place, who was just begging me to help him. There was no way I could leave early, well because then I'd be screwed. But oh how I didn't want to be there with him.

------

"Yes?"

"Umm, yeah so I was just checking that you were, doing…something." Geez, since when was I so tongue-tied around women.

"Yes, I am. Even if I were just sitting, I would still be doing something. Sitting."

Man she was so defensive, and RANDOM. Did she really have to say all that? But did I really have to ask?

"Hermione, just SHUT up."

I just called her Hermione.

------

Did he just tell me to shut up? Oh the bastard.

"Oh you bastard! Don't you EVER tell me what to do! I know you're my boss, but other than that I will NOT take orders from you you disgusting—HEY, back up! You're in my personal bubble, what do you think you're back u—"

He kissed me. He kissed me AGAIN! Did I give him permission I think not, but ooo he has soft lips. Oh no, he pulled away…

"Why? What the hell Draco?" he leaned in and kissed me again. So next thing I know we're on my desk and well. When I was down to my underwear and bra and he was down to his green boxers I tried to back out. I'm sorry, but once a prude always a prude. My reason, well you don't need to know that.

------

Wow, was she gorgeous. Her hair was still rather large and she didn't have wonderful curves, but she had something. And it was enough I suppose to make up for her feeble attempt to get out of what she wanted.

"Oh gods 'Mione, you're gorgeous."

"I'm sorry, I—I can't. I, my boyfriend! I have a boyfriend. I can't!"

I pulled away, "really? That was a feeble attempt, we all know you picked him up at a bar."

-

Damn it! How the hell did HE know about that? Well it's too late now, and it would be cruel to push him away, to hell with it. I pulled him closer to me and didn't leave the office until very late that night. And I didn't go to my flat after that either.


	9. Chapter 9

OK! Wow, it's been a while, so here goes...

Due to lack of interest/motivation I have decided to DISCONTINUE this story. But wait! If anybody wishes to continue the story for me, leave me a review, or a message stating what your plans are and I'll hand it over. Hell you could even do a rewrite. Don't care. Peace.


End file.
